For many years, the agricultural industry utilized tractors featuring the ability to accommodate interchangeable implements. A tractor with the ability to accommodate interchangeable implements is particularly beneficial to farm or agricultural operations as it allows a single tractor to perform multiple functions. Thus, the need for multiple tractors that are intended for specific particular functions is eliminated, which reduces operational costs.
Typically, interchangeable implements are either attached to the tractor on an attachment hitch system located on the rear of the tractor and are pulled behind the tractor during operation. Some larger tractors provide for attachment of implements to the front of the tractor using a front attachment hitch system that is similar in concept to the rear attachment hitch system. Such front attachment hitch systems are not commonly employed on tractors that are used in some farm or agricultural operations. Alternately, the implements are attached to an attachment hitch system that is located in a midsection of the tractor beneath a tractor frame.
In tractors that feature the rear attachment hitch system to accommodate implements, installation/removal of the implements can be relatively simple. To attach or install an implement, a tractor operator is only required to back up the tractor so that the implement is in close proximity to the rear attachment hitch system. The implement is then lifted and attached to the rear attachment hitch system. These implement installation/removal systems that feature the attachment of implements to the rear attachment hitch system of tractors may be adequate for many applications. A major disadvantage of such systems is that the operator of the tractor is unable to see the implement during operation of the tractor without physically looking backwards, which can affect forward looking vision, steering accuracy and operator comfort.
In some uses of the tractor, it is beneficial for the operator of a tractor to view the attached implement during use. A tractor that features an implement installation/removal system which allows for mounting or installation of the implement underneath the frame, and visible to the operator during use, is generally desirable. Conventional methods of mounting/installing and detaching/removing implements from tractors featuring attachment of the implement under the tractor frame can be complex and time consuming. This is due in large part to the hitch system design that is used to secure the implement to the tractor.
In prior art installation/removal systems for implements installed under the tractor frame, a three-point or four-point hitch system is generally utilized to secure the implement in place during operation of the equipment. Typically for a three-point hitch system, the implement rests on two hitch points attached to the tractor frame on each side of the tractor so that the implement is centered relative to the frame. A bracket is attached to the center of the implement and extends upwardly from the implement. The bracket is mechanically attached to a third hitch point located about on or near the longitudinal centerline of the tractor frame by bolts or other means known in the art. Attachment of the implement to the two hitch points that the implement rests on and the third hitch point that is typically located on the longitudinal centerline of the tractor frame adequately secures the implement under the frame during normal operation of the equipment. For a four-point hitch system, a similar configuration is employed, with the exception that the third hitch point is replaced by two spaced-apart hitch points located on either side of the longitudinal centerline of the tractor frame.
In a conventional change-out of implements that are installed underneath the frame, the operator of the tractor must first drive the tractor to a suitable lifting device, such as a crane, which typically is often located remotely from the tractor. To detach or remove the implement, the operator must attach the crane to the bracket that is attached to the middle of the implement. Because the implement bracket is centered relative to the implement, attachment to the implement bracket is necessary to ensure a balanced lift of the implement from two hitch points of the three-point hitch during removal of the implement. Once the crane is attached to the implement bracket, the operator must then remove the structure securing the bracket to the third hitch point that is located on the longitudinal centerline of the tractor frame. The operator must then hoist the implement utilizing the attached crane high enough to ensure that the implement clears the two hitch points upon which the implement rests located on each side of the tractor frame.
Once the implement is free from the two hitch points, the operator must maneuver the implement from under the tractor frame towards one side of the tractor. Because of interference from the frame and the various frame components, to successfully remove the implement completely from under the tractor, the operator must perform a series of lift/release, movement and attachment/deattachment of the crane to the implement bracket in order to successfully maneuver the implement from beneath the tractor. To attach a new implement to the tractor frame, the operator may then have to drive the tractor to another location near the new implement, move the crane to the location of the new implement, and perform the removal steps previously described in reverse. If a single operator is performing the removal/installation of implements the removal of an implement and the subsequent installation of a new implement can result in a significant amount of time that the tractor is unavailable.
An alternative to the use of a crane is a carrier system, in which the implement is placed on a carrier that includes wheels or rollers. The carrier is rolled to the tractor and the implement being removed is placed on the carrier and rolled away. The implement being installed on the tractor is then placed on the carrier and rolled over to the tractor. However, the carrier system requires additional ground clearance on the part of the tractor due to the height of the wheels or rollers on the carrier and must be located near the implement change-out station. Further, the wheels or rollers do not function well on rough, uneven, dirt, mud or gravel surfaces that are common in many farm or agricultural operations. As a result, carrier systems are often undesirable for tractors that are used on such farms or agricultural operations. Another installation/removal alternative is for the operator to use a loader, such as a front end loader or skid steer, to support and lift the implement. Another common alternative is for one or two people to physically maneuver the implement onto or off of the hitch points under the frame. This method requires physical exertion and can be risky.
As a result, there are disadvantages associated with conventional implement installation/removal systems for agricultural tractors featuring the ability to accommodate interchangeable implements under the tractor. Thus, there is a need for an implement installation/removal system that provides the advantages of an implement installed under the tractor, while providing operators the ability to quickly change-out implements, significantly reduce equipment unavailability.